1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an assembling structure of a metal frame and an electric module, more particularly, to an assembling structure of a metal frame and an electric module for use in a liquid crystal display.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a metal frame 1 is used for fixing the liquid crystal display module (not shown in the figure). The metal frame 1 comprises an inside portion 11 and a straight portion 12. The inside portion 11 is perpendicular to the straight portion 12. An electric module 2 (for example, inverter module) is attached onto the metal frame 1.
The electric module 2 comprises a circuit board 21 and a connecting board 22. There are many ICs on the circuit board 21. According to the conventional technique, the connecting board 22 has a layer of gum 23 on a bottom of the connecting board 22. The connecting board 22 can be attached onto the inside portion 11 of the metal frame 1 by the layer of gum 23. Therefore, the electric module 2 can be attached onto the metal frame 1.
The grounding of the electric module 2 usually connects to the metal frame 1. However, the conventional technique utilizes the layer of gum 23 to attach the electric module 2 on the metal frame 1. The electric module 2 cannot electrically connect to the metal frame for the grounding. The grounding characteristic of the electric module 2 is bad and cause the whole electrical performance of the electric module 2 to be unsatisfactory. Also, the circuits of the electric module might not work stably.
Furthermore, because the electric module 2 is attached firmly onto the metal frame 1, it is difficult to separate the electric module 2 from the metal frame 1. It is possible to break the electric module 2 and the metal frame 1.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide an innovative and progressive assembling structure for a metal frame and an electric module so as to solve the above problem.
One objective of the present invention is to provide an assembling structure of a metal frame and an electric module for use in a liquid crystal display. The metal frame comprises an inside portion and a straight portion. The inside portion is perpendicular to the straight portion. The inside portion has a plurality of holes formed on a side of the metal frame. The electric module comprises a circuit board and at least one straight strip. The straight strip is mounted on a side of the circuit board. The straight strip has a plurality of hooks formed in positions corresponding to the holes. The hooks are adapted to couple to the holes so as to assemble the electric module on the metal frame.
Therefore, according to the invention, the electric module can be assembled easily on the metal frame. The grounding of the electric module electrically connects to the metal frame. The grounding characteristics of the electric module is good, and the circuits of the electric module work stably.
Furthermore, because the hooks of the electric module are coupled to the holes of the metal frame to form the assembling structure, it is easy to separate the electric module from the metal frame without breaking the electric module and the metal frame. After the electric module is separated from the metal frame, the electric module and the metal frame can be reused. Therefore, the total cost is decreased.